Dead Love
by TT Tatertot
Summary: Sophie is a straight A student, athlete very social...and o yeah! A necromancer. But when she starts seeing a strange boy in her dreams she doesn't know what to do. She thought he was part of her wild imagination, but when she starts seeing him around her school and park she starts to wonder... is he?


Three weeks into school, and I still haven't been getting enough sleep for the past few weeks...Why? Because of the dark haired boy with colorless eyes. He appeared in my dream, standing by an old oak tree whispering to himself then glancing at me then lunging and that's where it always ends. As i dragged my sorry excuse of a book-bag down the now clustered hallway I thought of this mysteriously haunting boy. _Who is he? Do I know him_? I thought to myself. As I searched my brain for boys who looked like that, my friend Claire came bouncing down the hallway sparky as usual. "Hey, Harmony! You look like crap... What happened? Cat get run over again?" Claire knows my secret since we were 10. I'm a necromancer; I pretty much control the souls of the departed. "No. I haven't been able to sleep for a few days, that's all C.C." Claire's last name is Connors, so i call her C.C and she calls me Har sometimes.

On my way to Calculus with Claire I felt the need to look over my left shoulder at the corner by the boys' bathroom. I stopped short, my breath caught in my throat and my heart beat faster than I've ever felt it go. Standing right there was the boy from my dreams. He looked me in the eye, nodded his head and started turning around. I started following him but a group of freshman walked in front of me. Once they passed, he was no longer there. "Hey, Har! Come we're going to be late for Calc." She appeared beside me, "Har? What are you starting at?" Shaking my head I looked at her and frowned. "You didn't see him?" I asked?

"See who?" she looked confused

"The boy by the bathroom!"

"Harmony, we go to a public school were half the school is made up of boys. You're going to have to be more specific."

I sighed heavily "The boy with raven black hair and his eyes were….ummmm…" I didn't know the color of his eyes, yet I was captivated in his stare. She looked at me like I as if I grew another head "Ok we have got to go to Calc. We will be late and you know Mrs. Math psycho doesn't do late." I let Claire pull me to my class as I looked over my shoulder to the bathroom. I swear there was a boy there….I saw him!

The school day went by faster than I thought, probably because I was more focused on trying to find this mysterious boy. Who was he? Was he real? If he wasn't, why is he here? The bell rang and jarred me out of my thoughts. On the way to my car I saw the spirit of a deer. "Hey Bambi." I said. This one spirit has been following me around. I pulled out some bread from my lunch bag and held it up to the deer. Her head snapped over to see what I had. _Do ghosts eat?_ I wondered as I got closer to the animal spirit and she got closer to me. "I wouldn't do that. Spirits don't eat. And you just look stupid holding up a piece of bread in the air." Dang it, I forgot no one else could see this spirits like me. After all, not everyone is born a necromancer. Laughing I put the bread in my bag and watched the deer trot off. "Ha-ha, I forgot not everyone can see them." I started turning around. "But, how can you see…" There was no one there, just a couple cars.

I got home and started doing homework. My parents worked late and wouldn't be home 'till ten. Throwing my math work on the kitchen table I went over to the 'fridge. "There's nothing good here…..just bacon and veggies and" I looked at the pantry "chocolate!" Grabbing the chocolate I heard a voice "You know there's a rumor that chocolate can help you figure out if you're crazy or not." I turned around quickly and came face to face with the boy of my dreams (literally). I was right his hair was raven black but he had really green eyes. They were so green, they actually looked colorless, if that was even possible. He smiled a heart stuttering smile and said "I've been looking for you, Harmony." I passed out.


End file.
